


Headcanon: Charlie Hesketh, Undercover Agent, Moneypenny’s Significant Other

by nothingtosay



Series: NTS 007 Fest 2020 Fanworks [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingtosay/pseuds/nothingtosay
Summary: There was a 00 position that was left empty for a while, but the reason why it was left empty was not of the ceremonial or sentimental reasons at all.
Relationships: Charlie Hesketh / Eve Moneypenny
Series: NTS 007 Fest 2020 Fanworks [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817644
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Headcanon: Charlie Hesketh, Undercover Agent, Moneypenny’s Significant Other

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [tumblr](https://nothingtosay.tumblr.com/post/625208633738838016/007-fest-headcanon-charlie-hesketh-undercover) for Moneypenny Monday theme day for 007 Fest 2020.
> 
> Sets somewhere between _Kingsman: The Secret Service_ and _Spectre_ , though timeline might have been fudged / ignored to fit this headcanon.

\- In MI6 there was a 00 position that was left empty for the past 10 months

\- It was left like this not for ceremonial or sentimental reason

\- It’s being reserved because the current title holder is not... well, dead.

\- The title belongs to Charles Hesketh, or Charlie as he’s been known by others in the 00s section (and the senior agents), well revered for his ability to blend in to his roles seamlessly even before he’s attained the 00s status

\- Another secret is that he’s been the lucky individual who’s quietly seeing Eve, who they have known each other since they are both promoted to senior agents. Though the only person who knew was Mansfield, and if Mallory knew about it, he didn’t show any signs of knowing.

\- After the first assignment to qualify him for the 00s status (which is to the Cayman Islands to get rid of 2 powerful billionaires who were to supply the world’s black market weapons), Mallory has assigned Charlie into his first proper assignment: to infiltrate Kingsman and root out the moles

\- It was done as a favour to Merlin, who has his suspicions on Arthur for a while (even before the event that resulted in Lancelot’s death)

\- With the help from Q branch (especially Q, whom goes way back with Merlin during their mutual grey hat days) and Merlin himself, they planted Charlie as the son of a minor lord from North England (which was non-existent until Merlin and Q got their hands on it)

\- Charlie, who grew up amongst the landed peers (even though his parents are the last thing one would consider as noble just by looking), was right at home with his cover.

\- The mission went much deeper once Charlie was ‘recruited’ into the training program, and with Merlin’s help, they realized that he’d need to ‘fail’ in order for him to dig deeper into Arthur’s connection.

\- In order to not blown his cover, he’d pretend to side with his ‘family’ and got into Valantine’s lair. He even went as far as to letting Eggsy get the best of him.

\- With Charlie’s intelligence, Merlin was able to root out other key players that were hidden even after Arthur’s demise.

\- Eventually he completed this long mission and was able to return to London proper.

\- Eve was there to meet him at the airport, to welcome him home for a well-deserved celebration (M didn’t object when Eve told him that she’s taking a week off, other than smile knowingly after Eve has left the office).

\- Charlie was debriefed and ‘resumed’ his status as a 00.

\- Charlie has moved into Eve’s home, since it made more practical sense (and now that Eve’s housing security set up is much better than his, as M’s right-hand person.) The nice location near Pimlico didn’t hurt either

\- Due to the long undercover, there were still a lot of MI6 staff (even the lower level agents) didn’t realize he was one of the 00s, much less his connection with Eve.

\- Until that evening when Eve got called into the office (once James Bond has scampered back to London after causing chaos in North Africa), the Executive branch (and Q) finally realized that Eve’s mysterious someone was... Charlie.

\- M just smiled and quietly pocketed the cash bet he’d made with Tanner, who swore a colourful streak before paying up.

\- Eve just rolled her eyes and looked at Charlie, who blushed at the odd attention he’s getting over this (really, MI6 can be like school sometimes)


End file.
